sean_and_halofandomcom-20200214-history
Commentary City
It's a city consisting of 400,000 people. The founder was an Irish newspaper commentator named Neil O'Connor. Commentary City has a very controversial history starting from the 1921 when a preacher named Frank Sanders made a commentary predicting a worldwide economic crash. This caused mass panic throughout Commentary City. The "Conservative Commentaries" era: On January 19, 1960, Bourg Productions created the first 30 minute commentary television show called "Conservative Commentaries." Bourg's style of commentating on the subjects of the day was calm until the month of July. On July 21, 1960, Bourg Productions made a controversial commentary about John F. Kennedy's nomination for president of the United States predicting a downfall in morality and common sense. The reaction was so negative that the Federal Bureau of Investigation arrived at Commentary City investigating Bourg Productions. For the next two weeks, Bourg was on trial for corruption and slander. Bourg was found not guilty of all charges. The July 21st episode remains the most talked about commentary ever made. Another controversial moment was on August 29, 1963 after Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. made his "I Have a Dream" speech. Bourg claimed that the speech was the most entertaining and fraudulent speech in American history. He also stated that racism will get progressively worse regardless of rights. Anti-racist rallies began and a petition for Bourg's dismissal occurred. Eventually the heat died down. "Conservative Commentaries" ended in 1990 after 30 years on the air. The "Liberal Commentaries" era: On April 8, 1990, Illiniguy34 changed the way commentaries were made and renamed the series "Liberal Commentaries." Throughout "Liberal Commentaries," Illiniguy34 talked about the important topics of the day. Poverty, gang warfare, AIDS, prostitution charges of government officials, vaccinations, The Gay Parade, and Congress' attempt to censor video games. "Liberal Commentaries" was the #1 commentary show from 1996 to 1999 when Illiniguy34 retired after feminist marches. His most controversial episode was about teen pregnancy and how it could empower feminists to take away jobs from men. The feminist marches resulted in a gunshot wound to Illiniguy34's knee. This led to his retire. Since Illiniguy34's retirement, he denounced his liberalism and gladly turned Conservative. He is now a sword fighting instructor on the north side of Commentary City. The Sean and Halo era: Sean Sampson and Halofan Hp00 were the first co-op commentary group to talk about new things called "Awesome Commentators." The subjects were the latest video game trends, the evolution of technology, favorite pizza parlors, and the 95th birthday of Edgar the Engine Man in 2004. Their final episode of "Awesome Commentators" was an hour long special of Edgar the Engine Man's life story, interviews with Edward the Plumber, and a future commentator named Eddy the Scammer. He was the man that saved Commentary City from bankruptcy with his sharp ideas and classic slogan "At Edgar's, we service engines because they are the life of the vehicle." Sean and Halo retired in 2009. The Conn, Swagge, n Eddy era: MrConnman123, Cooleo Swagge Gaming, and Eddy the Scammer are the first commentary trio to do a 30 minute commentary show called "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy." This was the first time since Bourg Productions "Conservative Commentaries" that commentary viewership hit an all time high. Their most watched episode happens to be when all three commentators did a discussion about the rise of inflation and the struggles of the average family today. The airdate was September 3, 2012. The ratings for that episode rivaled Bourg Productions' episode on the 1960 Presidential election. The other popular episode of "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy" was Eddy the Scammer's complaint on the budget issues at City Hall in 2013, nominating him for a Neil O'Connor award for best commentating. "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy" will be renewed for a 7th season in February 2016. The most controversial episode of "Conn, Swagge, n Eddy" was Eddy's rant on City Hall officials of Commentary City spending more money than they earned due to the recession. The controversy warranted a battle in the mayor's office with Eddy the Scammer warning officials that spending deficits will ruin Commentary City. Eddy was arrested for misconduct due to the outrage following his clash with the mayor. Eddy was forced to do community service for 2 months. Category:Villains Category:Locations